Ginger Snaps: BLOOD LINES
by Kyle2TheMax
Summary: postgs2.... investigating the sudden disappearance of Barbara, a government team goes to her house to find Ghost and her 'partner' in her reign of mortal terror where hell breaks loose and it's howel of a good time enjoy and read and review !.
1. prologue Drug Sting Gone Wrong

RATING M

Fair warning I own some of the character but don't own the gs universe lions gate owns the franchise plz don't even try to sue me I'm just a fan

CBI: CANADIAN BUREAU OF INVESTGATION (just a reference so you know what cbi is)

**Prologue**

**The Drug Sting Gone wrong.. Capturing of ghost operation**

**Scott p.o.v**

Last night I got this anonymous call about a drug smuggling scheme lead by this guy called 'the copperhead snake'. I needed to know who the caller was, but they just said they'd like to stay anonymous. So I just got the info I needed to find out were they hid out. Once I found out, I gathered the team and I headed for west Bailey Downs. As I walked towards the deafening sound of metal music, I wondered one thing. _Were we ready for this shit or not?_ But if you know David, he's ready for every damn thing. Except this bloody night we headed in and this voice sounded familiar. It was Tom Draven!!!!!

Scott: Hey Tommy. What's daddy gonna think when he finds out you a drug smuggling mother fucker?

Tom gets ready to run and he yells!!!  
Tom: Scatter!!!!!  
Everyone runs.  
David: Oh, no you don't.

David punches a dealer right in the mouth.  
David: Druggies just bug me.  
Eliza: Damn! Let's make a mess.

So we all kicked the druggies' asses. They were all going down.  
Bam!!! Tom fired a warning shot as I got closer to him when I walked. I did not realize it but he had hit Eliza in the shoulder. As I looked over at her, Tom ran. But the doors were locked, seeing as I had put chains on the doors before entering. I have this cop friend waiting outside. When I said 'unlock', he would take off the chains.  
With anger in my eyes, I walked with my .22 in hand but calmly threw it to the ground.  
Scott: Oh no, guns not registering with you Tommy.

He threw a punch at me but I ducked and decked him in the face. He went down hard. We threw the thugs in the van. As we drove up, the paramedics were called to take her west to Alco Forest drop off, CBI 1. As we made our way to the CBI base, I asked David did he still have those ski masks. He said yes.

Scott: Put him in one and put him in cell one.

Present Day

Scott sits at his desk, in his office in the underground base.  
The general, his name been Ben Draven, comes in all pissed off.

Ben: What gives you the right to hit my son Tom on the last mission!  
Scott: His face fell on my fist.  
Ben: You think your funny, huh ass hole?!  
Scott: Actually I do, thank you.  
Ben: You've been, assigned to project ghost.  
Scott: Wtf is project ghost?

Tom walks in and punches Scott.

Ben: You're going to this little wooded area in Sudbury.  
Scott: That's a 3hr stretch, from here to there.

David walked in. Brown hair, about 6ft3, black sunglasses.

David: Hell, we can handle it.  
Scott: Yea we can buddy!!!!!  
David: Round up the team?  
Scott: Yes.

(to General Draven): Here's the team: David Burns, weapons expert. Eliza Sparks, computer expert. Kyle Marks, special Ops expert. Gary Powers, land minds if needed.

Ben: Don't fuck this up.  
Scott: Don't plan on it

As the group gathered the weapons, the water and everything else they needed, Scott was thinking to himself. _How is Brigitte? _She was offended when he left Bailey Downs for the government. He was like her a lot really. But right now he needed to think about the mission.

**Chapter1: Project Ghost**

As the weapons been loaded in to the van, Scott was on his cell phone.  
Scott: Yo. O'Riley here.  
Miss Fitzgerald: Have you seen Brigitte?  
Scott: No. You haven't seen her?  
Scott (Freaked but calm): The last thing, I heard she was on her own.  
Miss Fitzgerald: I thought she'd call you.  
He remembered that he walked out because the government.  
Scott: I was taken into the government. The night I left she was upset. That's last I heard.  
David: We're on a busy schedule.

Scott: I got to go.  
Miss Fitzgerald: Alright. Love you Scott. 

As the van approached the dark house, the mercenaries set up for the attack.  
Ghost was getting Brigitte her squirrel found in her traps she made a yr ago. There were three of them in there, so she grabbed them. As she got near the basement, its rattling kinda scared her.  
Ghost (to self): Oh shit. Will she bite me?  
As she got close to the basement gate it rattled wit the howl of darkness. Ghost opens the gate to see the wolf sleeping. Relieved, Ghost drops the food down in the hole.

In the woods:  
David: Yo. Scott, we ready??  
Scott: We're ready. Move slo-

Tom jumps out of the shadows with Colin Draven, his brother.

Tom: Dad thought you'd screw the mission up.  
Colin: He sent us. 'Cause he knows you'll fail.  
Scott: Back up, fucker!  
Scott draws his gun and moves slowly away from the tree. He's signaling to his troops to go but he saw this dead body of this guy, maybe 23 to 25yrs of age.  
Colin: Holy shit!!!!!!!!!!  
Scott: Great. Who ever is in that house, they got a warning we're coming.  
Eliza finds a drivers license. She reads aloud.  
Eliza: Tyler Marks. 6ft 2inchs. He's lil' shorter now.

Scott: No time for jokes. 

Ghost hears the scream and talking and gets Barbara's gun.  
Tom grabs Scott's riffle and heads towards the house to the front door.  
Scott looks on worried.

Colin (to self): Scott thinks he cool. But Tom's gonna capture the girl and then, bam, promotion.

Tom kicks the door in.

Tom (yells): CBI, freeze!!!!!!  
Ghost: Freeze this!  
Boom! The gun discharges 3 times. Tom's lifeless body comes flying out the door.  
Colin: Tom no!!!!!!!!

Scott (furious): What the fk happened?!!!!! We're going in now.

The troops headed in to the cabin.  
Scott ran in and tackled ghost who's back was turned but managed to stab him in the ribs.  
Scott: We got her. David, get her in the van.

They drive off. Eliza puts Ghost in a straight jacket.

Scott: What about Tom's body? I'm sure as hell not getting blamed for it. I'm not.  
Eliza: He went in on his own free will. He died a hero, I guess.

They finally get back to Alco Lake and pull up.


	2. Chapter2 consequences

**Chapter2 consequences **

**Outside of tbe CBI, Scott sat in the van shocked with guilt.**

**(thinking)Scott**

" **Tom, that idiot. He let his ego get in the way" **

**Eliza gets out of the van to open Scott's door. As she did David walked up to her and whispers something in her ear. **

**(remorseful)**

**David says**

" **He feels responsible for tom's death".**

**Eliza**

**Why!? He wasn't responsible for tom's actions. Tom…**

**She is interrupted by David**

**(pissed)David**

**But he was the team leader. **

**frustrated**

**Kyle**

**I gotta get this lil' brat inside!!!!!**

**Kyle, with Ghost over his shoulder, knocked out from the tranq dart, enters the base. Kyle puts Ghost in cell 2. Ben Draven walks up to Kyle. **

**Ben**

**Ahh. You didn't fail to bring the homeless runt here. **

**(edgy)Kyle**

**Went fine. Thank you loser. **

**Ben**

**Where's Scott????**

**(sternly)Ben**

**Get O'Riley now!!!!!**

**Scott walks in with Eliza, David and Colin, covered in blood. ** **Ben begins to freak out. **

**Ben**

**Where's Tom? Where's my son? **

**Ben grabs Scott's shirt, trembling with fear and worry, and pulls him into Scott's office.**

**unsure**

**Scott**

**He went in and it wasn't on my order. He was shot down by the girl in cell 2. **

**Ben grabs for Scott's custom made knife and pulls the blade out. **

**Ben**

**Why's there blood on this? Hmm?**

**Scott shows his injury from when Ghost pulled the knife from his sheath and she stabbed him with it. **

**now you know how ghost stabbed scott his gun holder swung around when he tackled her she grabbed it and stabbed him (gun holster changed to sheath strapped to leg, knife removed by ghost during struggle)**

**Ben gives the knife to Colin **

**Ben**

**Run a DNA test on this blade.** **If it turns out to be Tom's blood, your dead. **

**Scott**

**That a threat?**

**Scott starts to walk up to Ben. David grabs hold of Scott's shoulder **

**(whispers)**

**David**

**Ease up.**

**Scott**

**You never tell me to ease up man !!!!!!!!!!**

**Eliza helps restrain Scott who was losing his composure. **

**David grabs a tranq dart from his pack and puts Scott in an unconscious state.**

**When Scott woke up he was in his lab. cause david and him only knew the code **

**Scott woke up pissed off.**

**Scott**

**What the hell? David, what happened out there?**

**David**

**You were about to lose more then you're cool. How about 20 yrs in the slammer. **

**Scott goes for his weapons chest. **

**David**

**Come on, man.**

**Scott cocks the gun and heads outside with the rifle**

**Scott**

**Ben thinks I'm guilty. Let's prove him right.**

**Back at Ghost's house. **

**B howling like crazy, ready to tear the door down. **

**As Scott approached the door, David gives him an ultimatum.**

**David**

**You stop the crazy gunslinger act or I walk. **

**Scott**

**What you mean you walk?**

**David**

**We've been friends for years man, and I just sayin' "Code Stryke". Remember when we were **

**13? We came up with that and now to destroy it would be suicide to ruin it.**

**Scott cocks the gun again throws it to David.**

**Scott**

**Shit. I guess I forget sometimes.**

**(to Ben Draven)lab doctor**

**Results are negative. It is the blood of agent O'Riley **

**Ben**

**Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eliza**

**We told you that he was innocent.**

**Ghost wakes up groggy. **

**Ghost**

**I'm lil' tea pot...so stout...pour me out. **

**Kyle**

**What you sayin'?**

**Ghost**

**Brigitte.**

**Kyle**

**What? Who's...**

**David walks up. **

**David**

**She said Brigitte. **

**Scott over hears it.**

**Scott**

**What the hell?**

**Scott faints from shock.**

**Eliza**

**Scott, you ok?**

**Ben walks up with the knife and throws it at the wall. **

**Scott**

**What, I'm innocent?????**

**Eliza walks up to Ben and tells him it not his fault. She leads him to the van with Tom's corpse. **

**When they get outside, the place is swarmed with 3 werewolves. **

**Eliza**

**Scott!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Scott hears the scream and runs out. **

**Scott**

**David, get me the weapons. **

**Ghost**

**I knew she'd come to me, though I am in the cell. Ghost need freed!!!!!!!!!!**

**David**

**You're not getting out. **

**As the first one walks slowly, the others look around. And they keep coming until **

**Scott**

**Come inside!!!**

**David**

**Everybody ok?????**

**Eliza **

**Everybody's alive **

**The werewolves begin to circle around the base.**

**Back at ghost house **

**The gate rattles with anger and sadness **

**Scott walks to his personal stash of weapons.**

**Scott**

**Fuck fear. I'm the fear werewolves will fear. **

**They all looked at Scott like he's crazy. eliza david,kyle knew the truth that scott knew something werid had been happen but the kept quit they all hoped scott was not crazy **

**Colin**

**What are you, a madman???**

**Scott walks up and says..**

**Scott**

**We need faith. **

**Colin**

**Have you snapped koko ?**

**Scott**

**No, we have consequences. **

**Colin grabs Scott's rifle and runs outside. The werewolves jumped on him and ripped at his sternum.**

**Colin wakes up, startled from his chair. He stands quickly, the bottle of sleeping pills falling from his lap.**

**Colin runs through the base yellin.**

**Colin**

**Werewolf!! **

**David: Damn! I need my f'in nine hours or I'm pissed. **

**David waits for Colin and clotheslines him. **

**David: I said nine, not 8 bitch. **

**Scott: David, what was that all about?**

**David: Ben's moronic son was running down the hall. I had to put him down like a dog. **

**They're stuck in the building **

**Scott wakes up at 6 am and David is pissed.**

**pissedDavid: Damn, those crazy wolves. They scared everyone but my ass. **

**(mourning to all)Ben: My son is dead.**

**Scott opens the tailgate to the van and there lies what's left of Tom's body, meaning only the head.**

**Ben**

**God damn wolves.**

**Scott**

**Yikes. **

**David**

**Ahhhh, damn Scotty. This just makes life complicated.**

**Eliza**

**You're not kidding.**

**David kisses Eliza on the lips. Scott gives an evil eye to him.**

**David**

**Hey, what can I say? I'm a ladies man. **

**Scott punches David in the face.**

**David**

**Feel better?**

**Scott punches David again**

**Scott**

**Now I do.**

**David**

**Glad to hear it.**

**David rubs his jaw**

**Eliza**

**David, you's a hottie.**

**Scott**

**You bastards.**

**Scott just laugh's and hugs his 2 best buds **

**David**

**I'm bloody drunk. **

**Scott**

**You drunk, right?**

**In the back of Scott's lab, Eliza sleeps **

**Eliza's nightmare **

**Eliza's walking down the hall and Scott's back is turned. He doesn't turn around. **

**But he says harsh things to her.**

**Scott**

**You're a bitch and I'm the man who knows your rotting corpse will fall. One more thing, trusting me is the one thing you should never do. 'Cause when the wolf takes over, I'm not Scott no more. I'm the former Scott.**

**Scott turns around. He has fangs and golden hazel eyes. **

**Scott**

**Hahahahahahah. Just like everyone else, you lose. **

**Eliza wakes up screaming. **

**Eliza: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!**

**Scott: Yo, hon. It's ok.**

**She is scared like a bat outta hell.**

**Eliza: Sta…stay…st…stay away from me please.**

**David: Yo, Scott. What's up with her?**

**Ben walks in with some news**

**Ben: You guys gotta go back. Back to the house you found the girl. **

**Scott: Found?!!!!! I researched her after the disappearance of her grandma, Barbara. **

**David: Calm down. Hear him out **

**Scott: Fine.**

**Ben: You gotta go back for clean up.**

**Scott: Fine. Tonight we return to the house **

to be contuied


End file.
